


Little Nightmares

by Lizzie_Tempest



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Female Reader, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader Gets Nightmares, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Needs a Hug, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Tags Are Hard, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, i'd more tags but i don't want to spoil the story lol, sans and reader are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest
Summary: What can be scarier than a nightmare?





	Little Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the longest thing I have ever written. Oh my god I'm so tired right now. But I've been working on this non-stop since yesterday and it'll only nag at me if I don't get this posted now because I'm excited to see what everyone thinks! I left a lot of things vague so that the reader can use their imagination ^^
> 
> This literally came to me in a nightmare. I woke up and was like "Whoa! What the fuck?!"

You gasped as you sat up in bed, skin shining with sweat.  Another nightmare.  It had been about the accident.  Everyone had survived the crash.  Thank god.  But that didn't mean that they weren't injured.  As soon as everyone had been pulled out of the wreckage Toriel had gone around administering healing magic to those who really needed it, yourself included.  But healing magic could only do so much when the user is exhausted.

 

She had managed to save your hand, which had been crushed.  Sans and Papyrus had to hold you down as you screamed in agony while Toriel worked, the others already being carted off in ambulances.  You were in one piece.  She'd had to stop before she could heal your hand completely, almost passing out from exhaustion.  You would still be able to use your hand but for now it was in a cast.  You were almost sad to hear that you missed Sans being held back by his brother and Undyne as the police arrested the drunk driver who had crashed into the car.

 

You shuddered as you thought back to that day.  You'd been hesitant to get in a car since and so had been relying on Sans and his shortcuts.  But even he had his limits and you could tell he was getting tired.  You loved how your best friend somehow managed to have the patience of a saint, even if he was getting grumpy.

 

Glancing at the clock beside your bed you groaned.  This vacation was supposed to help everyone relax and celebrate after Frisk had managed to "persuade" the human government to let Toriel open a school for humans and monsters to learn.  So far the only relaxing had been done has been in the hotel rooms.  Watching boxset after boxset on Netflix as you all tried to recover physically and mentally.

 

Unsurprisingly Frisk had managed to bounce back with no trouble.  Their determination seemed to know no bounds.  Toriel fussed over them and insisted they rest, but they would never listen in the end.  Papyrus and Undyne compared scars.  Alphys and Sans were quiet.  Clearly exhausted even after a week.

 

You could relate.  This was the third night in a row that you had woken up because of a nightmare.  And if you knew Sans and Alphys, then they were probably suffering the same thing and just refusing to tell anyone.  They always did like to bottle things up.  Not that you were any better.  Sighing and running your hand through your hair, you realised that there was no chance of getting back to sleep any time soon.  You were wide awake.

 

Sans had always said that if you had any nightmares, you could go and sleep on the couch in his and Paps' room.  He'd even said that you could wake him up if you were really spooked.  You'd have to buy him breakfast in the morning, but at this point you didn't really care.

 

Shuffling some slippers onto your feet and a fluffy green dressing gown, you took your room key and the spare key that Sans had given you.  Going out into the hallway and making sure that the room was definitely locked behind you, you padded down the hallway and stopped outside the door at the end.  You pressed your ear to the door first, trying to gauge if either of the brothers were awake.

 

It was deadly quiet.  Ah, wait.  Hang on, now you could hear the two sets of obnoxious snoring that you knew and loved.  You smiled to yourself despite the circumstances.  Even though the two were intimidating based on appearances, it was incredible how affectionate they could be.  Papyrus had gone out of his way to fetch you your favourite ice cream once, on the night that your boyfriend had broken up with you.  You'd turned up sobbing at their house, needing your best friend.  Sans had wasted no time in pulling you in inside and sitting you down on the couch, allowing you to cry on his shoulder as you explained what happened.  He'd hugged you gently, patting your back and before you knew it Paps was out the door and came back ten minutes later with the ice cream, awkwardly patting you on the head and saying it would be okay.

 

It was strange how the skeletons gave the best hugs.

 

You decided against waking them.  You knew how tired they both were and they needed the sleep.  You pulled out the spare key that Sans had given you and opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.  The room was practically pitch black as you closed the door behind you.  You should've brought your phone so you could at least light the way.  You stood by the door for a while, blinking and widening your eyes in a vain attempt to become more adjusted to the dark.  Eventually you started making out shapes and once you did, you had to bite into the cast on your hand to stop yourself from laughing.

 

The two skeletons were asleep alright.  But either there had been a mix up with the room, or Papyrus had booked this room on purpose.  Because there was only one bed in the whole room and the taller skeleton was sprawled across it, unconscious to the world and letting little "nyehehe"s after he snored.  There was no room for even you to crawl on there with him, let alone Sans.  The older brother himself had taken to sleep on the floor beside the bed, on the same inflatable mattress that he slept on when the group went camping.  Sans' snoring sounded more like an angry pig grumbling.

 

You snickered.  You really wished you had brought your phone now and you lamented the fact that you wouldn't have any physical evidence of this once you left the room.  You tip-toed over to the couch and made yourself comfortable, curling up as you looked at the brothers one last time before closing your eyes.

 

They snapped open again when you heard a noise coming from the door.  It shouldn't be open.  You had definitely closed it.  And you still had the spare key.  Sans had said it was the only one, he'd only given it to you because of the nightmares you had and because he knew you were the only one in the group staying in a room alone.  So it would be impossible for anyone else to have a key.  It's possible one of the others had gotten one...but they would've made some kind of noise.  There was only silence before the scratching started again.

 

You were across the room in a heartbeat.  Eyes wide and still trained on the door, you tried desperately to shake Sans awake.  Surely he wouldn't mind.  He had been worried about you, had been trying to get you to talk about the accident.  He wouldn't care that you were waking him because you were scared.  If this turned out to be something completely harmless, then fine.  No harm done.  You would buy him two breakfasts once everyone woke up and went to get some food.  And if not....well, you knew he would be strong enough to protect you.

 

The scratching grew louder and you whimpered, growing more desperate in your attempts to wake the sleeping skeleton.  Finally he groaned and started to sit up.

 

"fer fuck's sake.  what's up?" he grumbled quietly.  He didn't even question why you were in his room.

 

"The door.  There were noises and -"

 

"yeah, so?  's probably hotel staff or room service or summit.  look, you can stay on the couch and we'll talk in the mornin'.  just let me get some sleep, i'm fuckin' tired as hell."

 

You whined and glanced back at the door.

 

"But Sans -"

 

"go back to sleep.  it'll be nothin'." he yawned and fell back onto the air mattress, asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

 

You trembled violently with fright.  You glanced back at the door and watched.  It was silent except for the snores of Sans and Papyrus.  Five minutes passed.  It felt like an eternity.  Nothing happened.  You began to let out the breath you held and felt yourself turning red.  Had you imagined it?  It was possible.  You hadn't slept properly in three days.  It was only a matter of time before you started hallucinating and hearing things.  You just had to remember that it wasn't real.

 

Your breathing began to return to normal and you were just about to get up from your crouched position next to Sans' mattress, when the scratching started again.  All of your senses became alert as you stared at the door, trying to stay as close to Sans as possible.  It wasn't real.  It wasn't real.  You were just imagining it.  There was nothing there.  You were safe.

 

But then to your horror, the door slowly opened revealing....Frisk?

 

You expression became a mixture of confusion and concern.  Had they had a nightmare too?  If so, why didn't they go to Toriel?  Or maybe they had been going to check on you!  Yeah that had to be it!  They had been doing that every now and then over the week.  Their room was right next to yours so it's possible they heard your nightmare.  They must've noticed you leaving your room and decided to come and check on you!  What a great kid.  You couldn't help but smile up at them in relief, feeling a little sheepish over how you acted over the noise.

 

Your smile fell and your face paled when you saw the sick and twisted smile on their face, red eyes gleaming in the dark.  Oh no....

 

"Chara." you hated how your voice trembled.  Sans had told you all about the demon child, the genocides and the timelines.  You knew what to expect from them.

 

You looked them over quickly.  But oddly they weren't covered in dust.  Were they planning to kill you before taking out everyone else?  You began to shake Sans' shoulder again, harder than you did last time.  He only groaned and rolled over in his sleep.  The child's smile only seemed to grow wider as they crept forward.

 

"Sans! Pap!" You shouted, tears forming in your eyes as you spotted the knife.

 

Neither skeleton moved an inch.  Why weren't they waking up?  Usually if anyone made this kind of noise Papyrus himself would be wide awake and ready to kill something for interrupting his beauty sleep.  And even though Sans was lazy, he always noticed when you or anyone else was in distress and would snap awake immediately.  Chara giggled.

 

"Don't bother.  They won't be waking up any time soon.  Neither will anyone else."

 

You were about to ask why when they pulled out a little bottle filled with a teal coloured liquid.

 

"Fun fact about Alphys!  She makes these handy little sleeping potions to help her sleep at night.  Stars knows she needs it, all the fucked up things she's done.  Usually she only takes two drops."

 

Chara smirked cruelly as you began to put two and two together.

 

"Funny how a few extra drops in EVERYONE'S drinks can knock them out until at least late afternoon."

 

You glanced around the room anxiously, looking for any kind of weapon.  But there was nothing that could help.  There was a phone which you could've used to call for help, but on closer inspection it had been disconnected.  Dammit.  This kid had thought of everything.

 

"So what are going to do?  Are you going to kill everyone?" you asked.

 

You couldn't overpower them.  They had a weapon, they weren't injured.  They had been getting plenty of rest and unlike you, had been eating perfectly fine.  This fight was going to be over fast.  But you still tried to wake Sans.  There might still be a chance.  You didn't count on it, but you didn't want to give up hope.

 

"Hmm..." Chara tapped their chin, pretending to be in thought.

 

"Nah.  But I AM going to kill you."

 

"Why?"

 

The demon rolled their crimson eyes and scoffed, moving closer and placing the knife directly over your soul.

 

"Because.  I'm the only human allowed in this family."

 

What?

 

You scrunched your eyebrows in confusion, wondering why that would matter.  It wasn't like you were taking attention away from Frisk or anything.  You loved the kid!  They were adorable!  When they weren't being possessed by an evil demon and killing things that is.

 

Chara leaned in and giggled.

 

"Wanna know another fun fact?"

 

Not particularly.  But you couldn't find it in you to look away from those crimson eyes that were practically staring into your soul.

 

"I'm not Chara.  There never was a Chara.  It was always me, Frisk."

 

You gaped at the child in front of you, heartbroken.  Chara, no, Frisk giggled again at your expression.  Clearly enjoying this.  Before you could even try and stop them, they had plunged the knife directly into your chest.

 

There was a split second of white hot pain, where you shrieked and sobbed before everything went black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up in your apartment and glanced around warily, breathing hard.  You were alive.  And in your apartment?  But.....

 

Your phone rested on your bedside table and you quickly looked at the date, your jaw dropping and making you look like a fish.  Panicking you looked in your contacts.  It was empty except for your boss's number.  Just like it had been before the barrier broke and monsters were freed from the Underground.

 

You looked at the date again and you couldn't stop the tears springing to your eyes.  It was five months before the barrier fell.  Time had reset.  Why would Frisk reset if they had been the one to kill you?

 

...

 

What about Sans?  And the other monsters?  Would your best friend still remember you?  Or would you have to start again?  What if Frisk told him you were a bad person?  Who is he more likely to believe?  The girl who he'd been best friends with since exchanging cheesy pick up lines in a book store?  Or the child who had freed him and his friends, and the rest of the monsters by being "kind"?  Yeah, no contest there.

 

But....

 

You began to grin as a wicked idea began to forge in your brain and you prayed that his number was still the same.  You didn't expect him to get the text right now.  He would still be Underground, no doubt listening to whatever lies Frisk was telling him.  But the second he stepped out into the sunlight, his phone would receive the text and he would know the truth.  And....sent!  There.  It was done.

 

Now all you had to do was wait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans thought he'd been through with the timelines.  The kid had said there would be no more resets.  And he had believed them.

 

The barrier had broken.  Frisk started their ambassador duties and were surprisingly good at it for a kid.  Then again, they had managed to get through the whole Underground while only sparing monsters and showing kindness.  So they must be doing something right.

 

And then he met a human girl at the book store and tried to hit on her.  She'd laughed and told him she was taken already but then sent a cheesy pick up line right back at him.  He'd grinned and the two had gone back and forth and they just clicked.  She just been a friend at first.  But the more he hung out with her, the more he liked her and it wasn't long before they were best friends and could practically finish each other's sentences.

 

Papyrus found it annoying and Frisk seemed to agree with him.  Which was unusual for the kid.  Everyone else seemed to think it was funny.  Toriel put it down to Frisk possibly having a small crush on him (which was hilarious, there was no way the kid had a crush on him).  (Y/n) had actually found it pretty adorable and had done her best to include Frisk in everything.  Hell, she loved the kid!

 

And then they went on vacation.  Sans couldn't help but invite his best friend and of course she had agreed.

 

So when that drunken driver had crashed into them, he couldn't help but be terrified.  Fortunately no one was killed.  And Toriel healed everyone as best she could.  Everyone was coping with it in different ways once they were released from the hospital and got to the hotel.  And he knew he wasn't the only one who could see that (y/n) wasn't coping as well as she thought she was.

 

That was why he offered her the spare key to his room.  He knew her nightmares would get worse.  He could vaguely remember her being in the room at some point during the end of the week.  He could somewhat remember her speaking and trying to wake him.

 

But he'd just been so tired.  He'd been having nightmares himself and he just wanted to sleep.  So he did.  When he woke up she had been gone.  He thought she had gone back to her room eventually and that she would probably turn up at breakfast.  Or dinner.  Damn he'd slept later than usual.  He rubbed his skull, he must've had more mustard last night than he thought and he got himself ready.

 

Walking out into the hallway, Sans noticed that everyone else seemed to be just waking up as well.  A little odd, but understandable.  They were all tired.  None of them had been getting any proper sleep.  Some of them were just better at hiding it than others.  Now that he looked, (y/n) seemed to be the only one who wasn't awake.  He went to knock on her door but was stopped when Frisk tugged at the sleeve of his jacket.  They smiled sweetly.

 

"Don't wake her up Sans.  She's been having trouble sleeping, she needs the rest!  We can check on her later, okay?"

 

Sans grinned and ruffled Frisk's hair, causing them to pout.  Such a good kid.  He didn't think anything was wrong with what they said, because they were right!  She hadn't been sleeping.  He could wake (y/n) later.  It was with this thought that he took hold of Frisk's hand and allowed the child to lead him and the other monsters to dinner.

 

Afterwards he snagged a burger, fries and some orange juice before making his way to (y/n)'s room once more and knocking.  But nobody came.  He pressed his skull against the door and closed his sockets, listening to the sounds behind the door.  Usually he would've heard the TV or at least the soft sounds of his friend's breathing if she was asleep.  But there was only silence.  It was like she was gone.  He teleported into the room, his pinpricks shrinking til they vanished completely as he stared.

 

Her things had gone from her room.  It was like she had been erased.  Which was very unsettling.  They weren't supposed to check out for another three weeks.  Did she get mad because he'd ignored her in favour of sleep when she'd probably had another nightmare?  God he felt like such an ass.  But still, this was a bit of an over reaction.

 

He teleported to the reception area and approached the desk.

 

"hey.  has a (y/f/n) (y/l/n) checked out at all?" he asked.

 

The receptionist, a plump middle-aged woman with mousy brown hair pulled into a bun and glasses, typed into the computer in front of her.  She squinted a few times, clicked on a few things, scrunched her brows and typed some more.  Sans started to get nervous.  Finally the woman turned back to him.

 

"According to this, no one with that name has checked out.  She should still be in her room."

 

Sans started getting a bad feeling in his non-existent gut.

 

"but...i've just been up there.  she's not there.  all her stuff is gone..." he said weakly.

 

The receptionist started to apologise but he'd heard enough.  He pulled out his phone and called (y/n).  It kept ringing.  And ringing.  And that feeling of dread started getting stronger as the phone kept ringing.  Until eventually, it went to voice mail.  Which never happened.  She never let her phone go to voice mail.

 

He teleported again.  To her apartment this time.  It looked the same as always.  But there was one thing missing.  (Y/n).  He tried calling again.  Voice mail.  He left a message this time.  A very angry sounding message, but he knew she would know that he was actually starting to panic.  He teleported back to the hotel.

 

There were cops taping off the beach, people looked on as an ambulance parked up and the paramedics jumped out.  He could see his friends among the people watching and he couldn't help but let his curiosity take over.  Damn his stupid curiosity.

 

"what's goin' on?  did jaws attack or somethin'?" he asked as he walked over.

 

"Not sure.  The police won't say anything." Alphys muttered.

 

Papyrus, being taller than all of them suddenly cursed, quietly telling Toriel to get Frisk back to the hotel.  The former queen didn't doubt his urgency for a second and immediately pulled the protesting child away from the scene.  Papyrus quickly came towards him, allowing Undyne to see what he had seen.

 

"Oh shit.  Fuck...." she whispered and glanced at Sans.

 

Before he could question the look of pity in her eye, Papyrus covered his own sockets and attempted to drag him away in the direction of the hotel.  He heard Alphys cry out and tugged his brothers hands from him and ran to the front, trying to see what caused everyone's reactions.

 

He choked.  (Y/n)....It was (y/n).  There was so much blood... How had this happened?!  She'd been in the same room as him earlier!

 

"Sans, It's Going To Be Okay - " his brother started quietly.

 

Fuck this.  This was NOT okay.  He needed Frisk.  Frisk would be able to load.  Then things would be okay!  He teleported to the hotel before his brother could stop him, the sound of Alphys' weeping ringing in his ears.

 

He ended up in the room that Toriel and Frisk were sharing.  Toriel had closed the windows and curtains and turned on the TV, and was now in the process of making a butterscotch pie to keep herself occupied.  Frisk was currently sitting on the floor and watching Adventure Time, humming happily and completely oblivious to the carnage that was on the beach.

 

"frisk."

 

They turned towards him and smiled brightly, the smile fading when they saw the red tears streaming down from his sockets.  They tilted their head to the side.

 

"What's wrong Sans?  Why are you crying?"

 

Sans sobbed and shook slightly.

 

"it's (y/n).  she's dead.  please, frisk.  you have ta load!"

 

Frisk's eyes widened and they scowled, an unsettling look on the face of the child who would always usually smile.

 

"But I haven't saved since before the barrier broke.  Besides, I can't load outside the Underground." they protested.

 

"so reset!" he growled.

 

"I promised you I wouldn't reset anymore!" they challenged.

 

"and i'm telling you to reset now!  and if ya don't then i'll kill ya myself!" he snarled.

 

Frisk glared at him.

 

"You want me to go back to the very beginning and do it all again, just for some girl?  Are you in love with her or something?!  In fact, no.  I don't wanna know.  If I do this, then everything is gonna be erased."

 

Sans nodded.  He knew that.  And he knew he was being selfish.  But he wanted his friend back.  And she didn't deserve to die like that.  Didn't deserve to be murdered in cold blood.  Frisk pinched the bridge of their nose.  He just assumed they didn't want to through it all again.  He assumed that he didn't want all of their progress and hard work to just vanish.  And he could understand that!  He would make it up to them.

 

He didn't get to make that promise before he woke up in his bed in Snowdin.  He'd only ever been this happy for a reset when Frisk managed to beat Chara and stop the genocide runs.

 

Thankfully everything played out the same.  No one was killed.  The barrier broke.  Happy ending for all.  At least until he stepped out into the sun and his phone beeped.  He had lamented the fact that he would have to start again with (y/n) but knew that it was a necessary evil to have her alive again.  So when his phone beeped to signal that he had a text, he was surprised to recognise the number as his best friend's.

 

Could it be?  Did she remember anything?  Oh god.  On one hand he really hoped she didn't remember her death.  On the other hand, if she did remember anything then he would be able to stop it before it happened.

 

He pulled out his phone as everyone watched the sun setting and clicked on the message, grinning as he wondered what his best friend would say.  His grin became strained and the pinpricks in his sockets shrank as he read the text.

 

**xxxxx: Sans, the current date is xx-xx-xx.  Five months before the barrier is broken.  I hope that you remember that we're best friends.  And I hope that you still think of me as your friend.  I can remember everything from the previous timeline.  Including my death.  I also know who did it.  I would rather tell you what happened in person.  As soon as you get this, come to xxxx.  If I'm not there then wait for me.**

 

**One more thing.  Don't trust Frisk and don't listen to anything they tell you about me.  I hope you believe me.**

 

Sans told the others he would catch up with them and walked back into the Underground.  He could feel Frisk staring at him and watching him go.  It was only when he was out of sight that he teleported to the address his friend had sent him.  He was immediately taken aback.  This was definitely not the apartment he knew.  This was on the other side of town.  He could tell just by looking out the window.  If you had moved apartments then that meant....you didn't feel safe.

 

He heard something drop to the floor and smash, causing him to jump.  He turned quickly.

 

"Sans?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

You stared at your best friend.  If you could still call him that.  You saw him recognise you, tears gathering at the corners of his sockets.  You didn't waste any time in running towards him and clinging to him.  You were laughing and crying at the same time.  God these past months had been so hard.  But he was here.  He got your text and he was here.  You were so happy.

 

You leaned back from him and smiled.  He grinned back.  He really did recognise you!

 

"You didn't tell anyone where you were coming did you?" you asked.  He shook his head.

 

"everyone thinks i've gone back underground for a bit.  even frisk."

 

You slumped against the couch in relief.  Thank god.  You didn't know what you would do if that demon child showed up.  You quickly drew the curtains and then walked to the door.  It was only then that Sans noticed all the different locks and he watched you curiously as you locked each and every one.

 

"what happened." he demanded.

 

You looked up at him and asked for his phone.  You really hoped your plan had worked because if not, you were screwed.  It was their word against yours.  You scrolled through it, tapping on the app he made that would store stuff on their across timelines.  Just as you were beginning to lose hope, you found the sound file and clicked on it.

 

"what -" he began to ask.  You just shushed him.

 

The audio began playing.  You were so glad that you had continued to try and shake Sans awake that night.  While doing so you had come across his phone and had tapped record while Frisk had done their little monologue, including admitting that there had been no Chara possessing them.  It had been them doing the genocide runs the whole time.  You had had enough time to add the file to the storage app before they had killed you.  They had been too busy having fun with the whole thing that they didn't even notice.  The whole truth had just been revealed.  That Frisk was the killer, the one doing the genocide runs, that they'd drugged the monsters so no one would be able to help you.  Right down to the part where they said that they were the only human allowed in the family.

 

As satisfied as you were that the truth was finally out, you couldn't help but feel guilty about having to be the one to reveal it to Sans.  Especially when you saw the look of betrayal on his face.

 

"that little shit.  they've been playin' us this whole time!"  You nodded sadly.

 

Sans clenched his fists, left eye blazing with magic as he snarled.  You rubbed your arm uncomfortably while he raged.  The skeleton may have been your best friend but right now, you had now idea how to comfort him.  You couldn't exactly say that everything was going to be alright because neither knew for sure if things were going to work out.

 

Finally he seemed to come out of his fuming state, pinching the ridge of his nasal cavity as he tried to think.  He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.  Red magic sparked along his phalanges dangerously and he desperately tried to control and reign it in.  He didn't want to hurt you or damage any of your things.

 

"okay.  this is what we're gonna do."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans looked around the room.  All his friends were there, and so was Frisk.  That evil demon.  How dare they blame the first fallen human on their own actions?  There was no excuse for what they did.  How did they live knowing they had fooled their own family?  Knowing they had fooled him?!

 

He sneered as he watched them, completely absorbed in the anime that Alphys had put on the TV.  Everything was in place.  All he had to do was wait.  For a brief moment, he wondered if there was a chance that you had lied to him.  It's possible that you could be a terrible person and just pulling a very sick joke on him.  That was the only reason why he had kept everything to himself for two weeks now.  Besides, he had to wait at least a few weeks in order for this to work.

 

There was a knock on the door and he grinned.  Toriel looked up expectantly.

 

"Oh!  Sans, is this the friend you were telling me about?"

 

He watched as Frisk froze and slowly turned to look at him.  They had a good poker face, he couldn't deny that.  Their eyebrow twitched slightly and he could've sworn they turned a little pale before they seemed to recover and plastered the fakest smile he'd ever seen onto their face.

 

"Friend?" they managed to get out from behind gritted teeth.

 

Sans' grin widened as he nodded and went to open the door.  He blocked you from everyone's view, but they all watched as he hugged you to him, whispering in your ear so no one else could hear ("everything's gonna be okay.").  He stepped away from the door and allowed you to enter.  You waved timidly and offered a shy smile.

 

"everyone, this is (y/n).  my **best** friend.  thing i love most about her is that she couldn't hurt a fly." he made sure to look Frisk straight in the eye as he said this, as if to mock them.

 

And he watched Frisk's face turn from completely shocked, to practically murderous in a millisecond.  He would've completely missed it if he hadn't been watching them and it cemented what you had told him using his phone.  This was no sick joke.  You had been telling the truth.

 

Sans slung his arm casually around your shoulder, pulling you into his side as if to shield you from some kind of fallout as he pulled out his phone.  And while still wearing that shit-eating grin, he opened the sound file and pressed play.  Allowing Frisk's voice to fill the air.

 

Frisk's eyes widened and they tried to run.  But Sans only flicked the hand that was around your shoulder and they were being held to the ground by his gravity magic.  The audio played on.  Someone muted the TV as everyone became quiet.  Frisk tried to break free, snarling as their eyes flashed from brown to red.  They glared at you, ignoring the accusing stares and disgusted looks thrown their way, and then grinned wickedly.

 

Everyone watched as two buttons appeared before them.  Using determination alone, Frisk lifted their fist.  Sans seemed to know what was coming, but before he could do anything to stop them, they pressed one of the buttons.

 

"no!"

 

His vision faded to black and when Sans woke up, he was back in his bedroom in Snowdin.

 

He screamed in anger.  He had had enough of this kid and he was done playing nice.  The first place he teleported to was Alphys' lab where he picked up a canister that she had been saving for storing the final human soul.  Sans was determined to finish this once and for all.

 

No more genocides.  No more resets.  And no more Frisk.

 

He teleported to the Ruins and waited in the shadows, waiting for the moment when that evil little freak would fall down.  He had to get to them before Flowey did or he would miss his chance completely and he couldn't afford that.  He was done dancing to their tune.

 

There!  They'd finally fallen down.  Before Frisk even got the chance to stand up Sans stepped out of the shadows and glared down at them.  His gold fang glinted in the sunlight that shone down from the hole far above their heads and he grinned nastily.  He hadn't killed anything in so long.  He was going to enjoy this.

 

The child didn't get the chance to summon the two buttons from before.  Sans had already summoned a Gaster Blaster, the lazor charging and blasting them into oblivion.  He didn't need to wait long for their soul to appear and quickly enclosed it within the canister to stop it from shattering.  If it didn't shatter after death then that demon child wouldn't be able to load or reset.  And if he took it to Asgore now then they could use it with the other souls to get free.

 

Then there really wouldn't be any more resets.

 

But Sans had learned to accept disappointment if things didn't go his way.  He'd learned to expect resets if Frisk failed at something.  And that was the only thing that was stopping him from teleporting straight to Asgore and handing over the soul.  Because he knew that there was a chance that his plan hadn't worked.  There was a chance that a reset could still happen.

 

So he waited.  And waited.  And waited some more.  He heard footsteps.  It could only be Toriel!  She'd probably freak when she found Frisk's body.  The goat monster would go even crazier if she found him of all people to be the one who had killed them.  Sans couldn't wait any longer.  So he teleported one last time.  Straight into Asgore's castle.

 

The guards let him through immediately when they saw what he was carrying and they whispered among themselves.  Sans the skeleton had actually done his job and killed a human to take their soul?  He smirked triumphantly.  So far so good.

 

He wish he had a camera for when he approached Asgore.  The king had stared at the soul in Sans' arms and then grinned.  He had let out loud booming laughter as he clapped the skeleton on the back, causing Sans to laugh as well as the two gathered all seven souls together at the barrier.  They were like two children at Gyftmas as they watched the souls fly up and shatter the barrier.  There was a noise like breaking glass.  And then it was over.

 

Sans waited for a reset to come.  He closed his sockets and waited with baited breath to wake up in his bed once again.  But it never did.  He opened his sockets and looked towards the now open exit.  He was free!  They were all free!  He didn't have to worry about any of it again.  He laughed.  He couldn't wait to see you again!

 

It didn't take long for everyone to gather.  Papyrus was so proud of him for being the one to kill the human.  He'd lamented that it wasn't himself who'd done the deed, and even Undyne was a little disappointed.  But they got over it quickly when they saw how there was no longer a barrier keeping them in.  Toriel wouldn't even look at him, let alone speak to him.  He hated that he'd lost a friend that he'd shared puns and jokes with.  But it was hard to stay in a bad mood when his beloved brother was singing his praises.

 

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SANS!  I ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!  I WOULD'VE DONE A BETTER JOB OF COURSE, BUT YOU DID WELL ENOUGH!  NYAHAHAHAHA!"

 

And then they had all walked out together and into the setting sun, watching as the sky darkened and the stars came out one by one.

 

Sans remembered your text from the last timeline.  His phone hadn't beeped to signal that he had a text.  Maybe you hadn't sent one because you knew that no matter what, he would always know the truth about Frisk.  He pulled the device out of his pocket and punched in your number, grinning with excitement as the phone rang and rang.  He wished you would hurry up and answer.  He couldn't wait to tell you it was all over.

 

**"The number you have tried to call is no longer in service."**

 

Huh.

 

That was odd.  Had you changed your number?  It was possible.  That didn't matter though.  He could just go to your apartment once things settled down.  Then you could catch up.  Yeah.  That's what he would do.  He chuckled as he followed his friends and his brother down the mountain.  Things would no doubt be harder this time.  But they would get better.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

\- Three months later -

 

Things had been tough.  But Sans had expected that.  It was hard for the monsters to get along with the humans when they didn't have a human representative fighting their corner.  Toriel and Asgore would fight like animals sometimes, but eventually they would come to a decision.  Some had been bad and so Sans had been forced to step in and actually give some advice.  So what if he used his experiences in the previous timelines as learning opportunities?  If it wasn't for him, the monsters would still be living in tents on the mountain instead of the houses that they currently had.

 

But he didn't want to think about that right now.  Now, he was much too excited.  He was going to see you for the first time since the barrier broke.  With everything going on when the monsters emerged, he hadn't had time to check in with you and he felt awful about that.  Sans had tried a few times to call your number.  But each time he had been greeted with the same message.  You must've felt so unsafe that you had decided to change your number as well.  That didn't matter.  He was going to make it up to you.  You'd reunite and then go to the arcade.  You'd have a competition to see who could get the most tickets and then you'd go to Grillby's and celebrate the death of the demon with some good food, bad laughs and a hell of a lot of alcohol.

 

Sans teleported to your apartment.  He'd remembered the address you had text him and figured you would definitely be there.  He made sure to arrive outside.  He wanted to surprise you.  He knocked on the door and waited.  He heard footsteps approaching and he grinned in excitement.  It would be so good to see his best friend again.

 

But when the door opened his smile fell slightly.  A young man had answered the door.  Where you dating him?  Sans would have to interview him and make sure he was okay to go out with you.  His best friend deserved only the best after the shit you had gone through.

 

"Er can I help you?" the guy didn't seem that surprised to see a monster at the door.  Perhaps you had told him you were friends.

 

"is (y/n) here?"

 

The guy looked confused.  And shook his head.

 

"Sorry, man.  There's no one here with that name."

 

The door closed before Sans could say anything more, leaving him even more confused than before.  Then it clicked.  Of course!  You probably would've still been in your first apartment!  Monsters emerged from the Underground quicker than previous timelines, so it would make sense that she was still in the same apartment from before.  You were probably still looking for a new place.  He shook his head and chuckled to himself.  He was an idiot.

 

He teleported across town.  It was good being back here.  The other one was nice and all.  But it wasn't the same place where he had kicked your ass at countless violent video games.  It wasn't the same place where you two had lamented your lousy relationships (or lack of) and had gotten absolutely sloshed with cheap alcohol.  He knocked once again.  He was certain that you would answer this time.

 

But instead, he was greeted with a young mother clutching a screaming two year old boy with a snotty nose to her hip.  She looked like she hadn't slept in a few days.  Poor woman.  She looked more than a little startled when she opened the door to the sharp-toothed skeleton.  Before she could scream, he left.

 

What on earth was going on?  Where were you?  It was like the hotel all over again....

 

Sans' sockets widened.  No.  It couldn't be.

 

There was only one more place he could check.  The bakery.  You were probably working.  Yes, that was definitely it.  Right?  He took one more shortcut and appeared in the bakery.  The smell of coffee and freshly baked cakes and loaves of bread wafted through the air.  Both humans and monsters were sat around the tables.  Of course the two species were divided, constantly on edge around each other and wary of the slightest movement creating a rather tense atmosphere.  Yikes.

 

He approached the teenager that was stood at the cash register and wearing an orange t-shirt that said "TRAINEE".

 

"Hi, welcome to Grandma Kay's Bakery!  How can I help you?"

 

He almost snorted at the name.

 

"hey, is (y/n) here?"

 

The girl instantly paled and started to tremble.

 

"H-How do you know about (y/n)?"

 

Sans raised a brow bone.

 

"we're friends."

 

The girl's expression changed instantly to one of anger.

 

"How dare you?!  There is no way that you could possibly KNOW about (y/n)!  How could you possibly be her friend when you were underground when it happened?!"

 

Another girl had come out from the back, having heard the yelling.  She quickly gathered the teen in her arms as she started to sob hysterically and glared at Sans accusingly.  Sans himself was in shock.  What the hell just happened?

 

"i - i'm sorry - i... look i'm just trying to find (y/n)!" he protested desperately.

 

The girl looked at him for a moment and quietly sent the sobbing teenager in the back to calm down before walking out from behind the display cabinet.  She stood in front of him and folded her arms, sighing sadly.

 

"If you must know, (y/n) did work here.  She's not here anymore though.  She was murdered in her apartment, a few months before monsters came to the surface.  Becky didn't mean to get upset.  It's just because she was close to (y/n).  (Y/n) was the one training her.  I'm sorry, but you won't find her."

 

Sans had stopped listening about halfway through.  His eyelights vanished as he came to a sickening realisation.  It was Frisk.  It must've been.  This must've been their revenge.

 

They must've killed you and then saved.  And then, months later they climbed the mountain and jumped into the Underground.  They had known that Sans would be waiting for them and had anticipated what he would do!  Because they knew that once their soul was used to break the barrier, there would be no way to go back.  And even if there was a way to go back, you would stay dead.  They had ensured that there would be no way for you to come back by allowing their soul to be used.

 

No.  He didn't believe it.  He couldn't believe it.  It wasn't true!  But as he looked around the bakery and noticed a small memorial with a picture of your smiling face and a burning candle, he began to feel sick.

 

Sans pulled out his phone desperately and tried to call you.  The phone rang.  And rang.  And rang some more.

 

**But nobody came.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

~~_**I'm the only human allowed in this family.** _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it?


End file.
